The Team of All Trades
by Raikou927
Summary: An amnesiac who's a walking heater, A teleporter who can't keep daydreaming, A loud mouth whose main thing is stretching, and a Faunus with some serious issues, yeah this team of Hunters and Huntresses aren't the ideal heroes we all had in mind. Rated T for violence and, in the future, character deaths (IF YOU DON'T LIKE OC CENTERED STORIES I DON'T RECOMMEND THIS THEN)


_The Team of all Trades_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Dwindling Flames_

 **Unknown location (?'s POV)**

It was dark, my head was pounding, and I had no clue where I was. I looked around, I appeared to be in a house, I took notice of the giant sword that was sitting in the corner, perhaps a hunter's home?

Footsteps, someone's coming up, quickly I get up and just as I was about to grab the sword, the person entered. I turned around, it was a girl, a young one at that. She looked about 7 with violet hair wrapped in pigtails with crimson red eyes "Uncle Jay!" she yelled as she ran up to me hugged me. I didn't even have time to open my mouth to talk as she ran to the stairs "Everyone, uncle Jay's awake!" she yelled again, man that girl is loud.

Soon someone else came up. This time it was a woman wearing a pale blue dress, with violet hair like the girl, only hers was left untouched. She looked at me with a sigh of relief "Oh you're all right." she said before turning to the young girl, "Melody how many times do I have to tell you to use your inside voice." and for some reason she hesitated before putting her hand on her shoulder.

"But no one ever pays attention when I don't shout." Melody replied. For some reason the two seemed... familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Soon Melody went downstairs and I was left with the woman.

"Well everyone's going to be glad to see you Jay." she said, so that's my name... wait I can't even remember my name? "You gave everyone quite the scare when Kain and Ryker found you unconscious." the woman added, unconscious... just what happened? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was nighttime in what appeared to be a forest. Standing in front of me was a man in some sort of black armor "So you have the audacity to challenge me." he scoffed "Then so be it, I'll make this place your grave." he then pulled out a sword as I pulled out mine._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

For some reason this time I woke up lying down on a table surrounded by people, including the violet haired woman and Melody. "Well Ryker, did you find anything?" the woman asked. I turned my head and saw a black man with orange hair wearing a yellow shirt and black pants.

"I couldn't find anything in his head." the man, I assumed Ryker, replied and I heard nearly everyone in the room sigh.

"Great now that we established that he's alright in the head..." another man started.

"I meant that I literally couldn't find anything idiot!" Ryker yelled which scared the man and made him fall to the ground in fright, while everyone else just looked at Ryker in curiosity "Something happened that night which made him lose his memories, in other words he practically has amnesia." Ryker explained.

So that explains why I can't remember a thing, I then saw Melody staring right at me and her mouth open... crap she's gonna yell again!

I quickly sat up to avoid having to hear her scream, and as a result everyone looked at me. "Uh... hi there." I said to try and lighten the mood.

"About time!" the one man exclaimed and almost instantly he got slapped by another woman. This one had short dark brown hair and jade green eyes with a gray T-shirt and blue jeans, oh yeah, the man was wearing a black jacket with a dark blue shirt along with black pants, he also had spiky gray hair and red eyes. For some reason I remembered these two, Cynthia and Kain.

"Ow what was that for!" Kain shouted and he soon received a glare from Cynthia.

"For once will you shut up!" she yelled and soon the two started arguing, and everyone wasn't even paying attention to them.

"Um are they always like this?" I asked, not really sure what to think. They all, except for Cynthia and Kain, said 'yes' and nodded in agreement. I sweat dropped after hearing this "Just how do I know those two?" I thought out loud, luckily they were to busy arguing to hear it.

"Don't you remember uncle Jay?" Melody asked and the violet haired woman sighed.

"Melody we're going to need to talk about what amnesia means." she told her while Melody just looked confused.

Suddenly we heard screams coming from outside and everybody rushed to see what was going on. By the time I got out there, I saw these strange wolf-like creatures attacking people. "Just what are these things?" I asked, still in shock.

"They're called Grimm, Beowolves in this case." Ryker explained... though I was still confused about them

"What're they doing here anyway!" Kain yelled

"Does it matter, we have to get rid of them." Cynthia replied and as I looked at her she instantly disappeared. Before I could say anything Cynthia reappeared with weapons in her hands, one was a rather strange looking sword, and the other was a chain sickle. "Get ready." she said as she handed Kain the sword and he muttered something under his breath. The two then rushed off to deal with the Beowolves.

I had planned to go after them but Ryker had pulled me, or more accurately dragged me, into the house with Melody and the violet haired woman. "Hey!" I exclaimed

"You wouldn't have much luck out there." Ryker said as he left the room, the nerve of that guy.

"What is with that guy?" I asked the violet haired woman once Ryker left.

"Honestly no one really knows why he gets like that." she answered, she then looked out the window "Cynthia and Kain can handle a pack of Beowolves but..." before she could finish we heard a large thud come from upstairs.

When we got up there we saw that the sword had fallen over and Melody was blowing on her hands. The woman rushed towards her "Melody how many times have I told you not to touch that sword." she said while Melody kept blowing.

"I thought uncle Jay would need it to help Kain and aunt Cynthia." Melody replied.

I noticed the sword laying there, it was quite large and seemed to be emitting a lot of heat from just the handle. Then my head started hurting again.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I looked at the sword in my hands, it was finally done after weeks of crafting. 'Now all it needs is a name.' I thought._

 _After a few minutes I finally came up with one._

 _"Hey Jay you coming or what?" a voice asked from the room above._

 _"I'll be right there!" I replied, I then looked back at the sword. "From now on I'll call you..."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Soaring Inferno." I muttered. So the sword belonged to me, that clears one thing up. I went and picked up Soaring Inferno off the ground, I should be able to help with this.

As I proceeded to leave the woman stopped me "Where are you going?" she asked, she was obviously concerned.

"Those two could use a hand out there, and I don't see anyone else willing to give them one." I answered. When I turned I couldn't help but notice Melody's smile, I looked back at the woman "I'll be fine, I mean this thing shouldn't be too hard to use." I said while tossing it around.

"Well, I've never been able to get you to avoid doing something once you set your mind to it Jay." she sighed before heading downstairs. But before she did "Just make sure you stay alive, you scared everyone when we found you unconscious." she had said.

"I promise, Um..." I forgot her name

"It's Evelyn, Evelyn Thorn." she said. So that's what her name was.

"All right, I promise Evelyn." I told her giving her a thumbs up. when she left I turned my attention to Melody, she looked at me in awe, not going to lie it caught me off guard.

"Good Luck." she said before racing after Evelyn.

Now then, it's time to see if I remember how to fight with this sword

* * *

 **Raikou927: Phew, that's the second longest chapter I've ever written, that I actually added to a story**

 **Neo: ...**

 **R927: When did you get here?**

 **Neo: *holding up a sign that says 'I was bored'***

 **R927: Of course, well this is my first attempt at writing a RWBY fanfiction... ever**

 **Neo: *holding up another sign that says 'Well this should be good then'***

 **R927: Anyway, I want to give a shout out to TheLongVersion2 who gave me his opinion of Jay which helped me out a lot**

 **He happens to be one of the co-authors for a fanfiction series called Death Duel which pits RWBY OCs against one another for supremacy**

 **LV2 is currently working on the second duel but you can check out the first one Viper vs Ghost (in other words Mercer Knight (FallenSymphony963) vs Rise Forester (TheLongVersion2))**

 **oh and LV2 should any of the OCs in The Team of All Trades be nominated for a Death Duel in the future I will gladly give you any information you need... I just can't guarantee I'll be able to give it to you right away**

 **Neo: *holding up a sign that says 'Get back to talking about your own story'***

 **R927: I was going to, now I can't guarantee an exact time a new chapter will be added, but I can guarantee that I'll try to get one in each month, that's if I don't get lucky along the way**

 **Neo: *slow clapping***

 **R927: Oh shut up... oh right**

 **Neo: *holding up a sign that says 'Idiot'***

 **R927: Anyway, I gave little hints in this chapter about Semblances, two were obvious, one was not, and one was WAY to subtle to even be considered a hint**

 **Neo: *holding up a sign that says 'Then why add that one?'**

 **R927: Where did you get these signs?**

 **Neo: *holding up a sign that says 'They were gifts'***

 **R927: Sure they were**

 **I only own the OCs in this story, and a few locations, nothing else**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
